fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Rowlands
Crystal Rowlands (クリスタル·ローランズ Kurisutaru· rōranzu) is a mage of the Demon Life Guild. She is the twin sister of Xavier Rowlands and is in a team with him called Demon Sibs. She is the daughter of Demon Life's Guild Master, Yakayama Yamanouchi. History At a young age she was infused with a Poison Dragon Lacrima along with her brother Xavier by her mother Yakayama. It is unknown why Yakayama infused the lacrima with their bodies but members from the guild think it was to improve their strength as they were weak children. She was one of the three mages to found the Demon Life Guild when she was only 8 years old along with Yakayama and Xavier. Appearence She is a girl of average height with a slim frame. She has long black hair with a fringe that almost covers her right eye because of a scar shaped like a skull is on her forehead for unknown reasons. Her eyes are a light purple. She wears a purple robe which reaches down to her ankles which seems like it is from an eastern country. She doesnt like to wear shoes and is almost always barefoot, but hen she does wear footwear, she wears Green boots that reach her knees due to her love of clashing colours. Personality She is a very calm and kind person who would rather stay out of everybodies way and do her own things. She is very shy and will not talk to somebody new unless they come up to her first. She hates to be frightened due to being a very timid person and will not go on missions if they sound 'scary'. She acts very mature which is differnet from almost everybody in her guild who is quite immature. She greatly respects anyone who helps her or her family. Magic & Abilities Poison Dragon Slayer Magic: It is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic and type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes poison. It allows crystal to incorporate the element of poison into her body to be able to generate poison from her body. She is able to eat sources of posion but not poison created by herself. She is able to use this magic after being infused by a Dragon Lacrima. If the poison touches the target it injects a lethal virus into their bodies that slowly weakens them causing them unable to fight. *'Poison Dragon's Roar: '''Crystal quickly gathers and releases poison from her mouth in the form of a poisonous gas at great force. *'Poison Dragon's Claw: Crystal creates a claw made of solidified poison from her knuckles which she can use to swipe at her target. *'Poison Dragon's Scales: '''Crystal swings both her arms creating a large amount of scales made of solidified poison, which is sent flying towards the opponent at great speed. *'Poison Dragon's Guard: 'Crystal swings her arms upward creating a large mass of poison that defends the user from any incoming attacks. *'Poison Dragon's Storm: 'Crystal generates a large amount of liquified poison at her feet which spiral upwards to defend herself. Air Magic: A Magic which gives Crystal the ability to manipulate the air around her and use it as a weapon, such as making it explode or lowering the oxygen level on a certain location. *'Aerial: Crystal creates a dome in which the oxygen inside it is lowered. The target inside said dome suffocates because of the lack of oxygen in the environment and their ears hurt due to the change in pressure. *'Aerial Shot': Crystal swipes her hand and levitates any small items in the area, which are then shot at the target. *'Aerial Bomb: '''Crystal creates a dome which explodes after the air pressure reaches high amounts. Stats '''Attack - 7/10' Defence - 7/10 Speed - 7/10 Intelligence - 9/10 Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Characters